The Cossacks
This eRussian political party defines itself as "a honest and direct eRussian patriotic party of people who understand English". Their followers have described it as a "back-to-the-roots" and "no-norsense" party. They have a sub-forum in the Main Russian Forums, an organization and a newspaper. It strives for the recoveral of all Motherland of eRussia back to the eRussian nation, by diplomacy if possible but by force if no other means are left. It defends the rights of the population in eRussia which understands English, as a mean to strengthen the country thought a numerous immigration. It supports the Army, having reconstructed the Foreign Legion, of which their "Ataman" (leader) is the Commander. It implemented a Newbie Support Program before the baby-booms. It defends the creation of hospitals and defense systems in other regions as Kalinigrad. It stands for "honest politics", rejecting hostile party take-overs, secret political alliances and corruption: They are the promoters of the Rivendell Pact against party TOs, signed now by Habraparty and CDP. Ideology Self-description Their reject etiquettes like "right-wing" or "left-wing", and have no explicit economical or social policy besides the defense of eRussia. They remark their readiness to work with any party which can collaborate with them for a better eRussia. The in-game Social Orientation and Economic Orientation were decided in a party poll and are not considered relevant. The following text, was taken from the sign-up thread of their forum, describe them with more precision: * ''Patriotic: We give all for our Mother eRussia. We have multiple programs to help as we can, we work hard on them and spend our money to them. We help Newbies, raise the Foreign Legion and construct anti-take-over pacts: For eRussia! We request our Motherland back, we want to put an end to the occupation of our regions because we love eRussia.'' * ''Understanding English: We understand English. Some of us are Russians, some not. We defend the interests of the population which understands English. The Government often ignores them. But they are the 90% of the players and we need them to build a strong eRussia!'' * ''Honest: We support anti-take-over pacts and would never rob the work of others. We obtained our 40 gold to make our own party. Our Barracks are open for everybody to see where other parties have "secret forums". Our accounting books are open to everybody. We have nothing to hide!'' * ''Direct: Our politics are clear and direct. We want our Motherland back! We do not plegde alliance to anybody or anything but eRussia. We are not waremongers nor pacifists, nor left-wing nor right-wing. We do not mix around in tiny politickery. We are just patriots, and we work and fight for eRussia.'' Ataman is the title given to the legitimate leader of The Cossacks. Documents on ideology The Cossack Manifesto, published 573 by MoredanKantose, is their most important political document. Other ideological documents can be found here: http://www.erespublika.ru/forum/index.php/topic,1618.0.html Mottos Common sentences between The Cossacks include: * "Long live Mother eRussia!" * "We do our best - and fXXk the rest!" * "Work and fight for Mother eRussia!" Composition / Ranges The Cossacks have three types of members: * Members: Those who only belong to the party in-game, but not in the official forum, and therefore cannot vote for the Ataman. * Cossacks: Those who have registered in the official forum and can therefore vote for the Ataman, but cannot be elected Ataman. * Elder Cossacks: Those who have made some duty for the party, which can be donating 5 Gold, or fighting in the Cossack Brigade, helping newbies, organizing the party, serving as cossack Congressperson or any other relevant duty, besides just "being registered". They can present themselves for the position of Ataman. Most Cossacks are Elders. Electing the Ataman To avoid party take-overs, the Ataman is elected in the forum and only later in the game. The Party elections are a mere formality, and all members should vote there for the winner of the "real", forum elections. The Ataman is elected every 60 days. The election process takes place in the following way: * 12 days before the new period, Elder Cossacks start presenting themselves as candidates. If only one candidate presents herself in the following 4 days, there are no elections and this candidate is the Ataman for the next period. * 8 days before, all cossacks start voting beween the candidates, which lasts 4 days. If a candidate obtains the absolute majority, the elections are finished and this candidate is the next Ataman. * 4 days before, all cossacks start voting again between the two candidate, who obtained the most votes in the previous round. The candidate with more votes is the next Ataman. In the case of an absolute equal result, the existing Ataman remains in charge for 12 days more while the whole process is repeated, but this 12 days are substracted from the next ministry period. Thus, ministry periods should always end in a day which is multiple of 60: The first ends at 660, the second at 720, and so on. The Cossacks party has a certain symbolism with the number 6: They were founded in the forums in the 6th month, 12th day, and in game in the day 600. Actions In their short history, they have: * Started a Newbie Support Program, sending hundreds of messages to help newbies, and helping a minimum of 50 citizens to remain in eRussia and become productive. * Reconstructed the Foreign Legion, which is now a unit able to make 8000 points of damage in battle. * Started a Brigade Support Program which helped both cossack and non-cossack members of the Foreign Legion. * Founded the Rivendell Pact between different parties, sponsered by the legendary e-citizen Creos and signed now by Habraparty and CDP. * Reorganized and restructured the Army forums after a time of chaos. * Created the Ministry of Governance and gave it people and tasks. * Occupied ministerial positions in Information and Education as well. * Denounced several times different cases of opaque politics, hidden pacts and scandals. Means The Cossacks HeadQuarters is their official organization. CossackSWord is their official newspaper. They use www.erespublika.ru as their official forum, avoiding to have a particular site. * They have a private sub-forum ("Barracks"), as do other parties there, but theirs is visible by anyone (cossack or not) because "we have nothing to hide". * In their forum they include their accounting books, visible to anyone, for the same reason. Organizational Chart Here is the Organizational Chart of the Party. A list with all Cossacks and Elder Cossacks can be found here.